Penitencia
by Uma-san
Summary: One-shot. Estaba ansioso, quizá solo curioso. Yamaguchi quería conocer esa desconocida sensación que tanta intriga le ocasionaba. —Lo siento, Tsukki—dijo, pero no se arrepentía de nada.


**C** uando viene la inspiración hay que dejarla fluir.

 **Pareja** : YamaTsuki ó TsukiYama. Leve HinaKage.

 **Disclaimer** : Este animu/manga le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Hinata, te voy a matar!

 _Ahí van de nuevo_ , pensó Yamaguchi.

No parecía haber indicio alguno de un cambio en el entrenamiento. Se escuchaba el habitual escándalo por las peleas de Kageyama y Hinata, las cuales terminaban zumbando por todo el gimnasio.

Yamaguchi hacía mucho que dejó de preguntarse por qué no se soportaban. A pesar que en los partidos cumplían una perfecta sincronía, sus personalidades no podían evitar siempre chocar.

—Chicos, ¿pueden calmarse?—pidió amablemente Daiichi. Yamaguchi tragó saliva; había aprendido que esa agradable sonrisa no revelaba lo que en verdad estaría pensando.

—¡Todo es _su_ culpa!—objetaron al unísono, señalándose el uno al otro.

—¿Por qué no se toman un descanso por allá y así no interrumpen la práctica?—respondió el capitán intentando sonar lo más simpático posible.

A regañadientes, obedecieron las órdenes de su capitán.

Yamaguchi se sentía un poco nostálgico pensando quién callaría el griterío diario cuando los de tercer año se retirasen. Podía incluso visualizar a Nishinoya y Tanaka, quienes serían los mayores, promoviendo el pandemónium.

—Tú fuiste el que empezó—refunfuñó Hinata, sentado a una leve distancia del azabache.

—¿Huh? ¿A quién le estás echando la culpa, bastardo?—contestó Kageyama, cogiéndole de las mejillas y jalando de estas.

—¡Duele, duele! ¡Suéltame, Kageyama idiota!

—¡Cierren la boca!

Ahora era el rugido de Daiichi fue el que resonó, irrumpiendo todo el entrenamiento. Tadashi casi dejó caer su balón a causa del susto.

—Caray, estoy harto de sus peleas—se quejó Daiichi.— Ya es hora de que se comiencen a llevarse bien. Su castigo será... agarrarse de las manos todo el entrenamiento.

—¡Pff!—Tsukishima no pudo contener su risa.

Las carcajadas de Tanaka y Nishinoya no faltaron en hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Qué? —chillaron ambos. Parecía ser la primera vez que estaban de acuerdo.—¡Daiichi-san!

—Ustedes de verdad necesitan reforzar su amistad—sentenció.—¡El resto, continúen el entrenamiento!

Sus métodos de liderazgo a veces eran un tanto insólitos, pero parecían dar frutos. Todo el resto del entrenamiento, las bocas de ambos quedaron cerradas.

Inesperadamente, ambos se mostraban tímidos y callados. Yamaguchi creyó notar hasta un leve nerviosismo.

—Oye, tu mano está sudando—comentó Hinata sin mirarle.

Tadashi imaginó que en cualquier momento empezaría otro conflicto, pero en lugar de eso, el rostro de Kageyama se coloraba.

—Es que la estás apretando mucho—musitó el otro apartando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Pese a lo dicho, en ningún momento se soltaron. Permanecieron sentados en silencio, sin mirarse el uno al otro. No parecía exactamente un sufrimiento para ellos quedarse de esa forma.

 _Así que… solo tienen que tomarse de las manos._ Yamaguchi nunca había agarrado una mano que no fuese la de sus padres.

Un contacto desconocido. Una mano diferente a la suya. Se preguntaba si su propia mano también podría sudar. Al hacer tocar la mano contraria, ¿qué clase de temperatura tendría?

Sus manos estaban comenzando a calentarse y sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el balón que llevaba en manos. Empapó sus labios resecos. Estaba impacientándose. Estaba ansioso, quizá curioso. Quería conocer esa sensación.

Una voz lo sacó de su trance.

—Oye, Yamaguchi, concéntrate.

—Lo siento, Tsukki.

Tsukishima siguió avanzando con su usual indiferencia. Yamaguchi lo examinaba por detrás; desde su nuca, bajando por su espalda, hasta fijarse en su mano.

Nunca se había percatado lo largos que eran sus finos dedos. Aunque constantemente era el rubio quien recibía los fuertes remates en la palma de sus manos, estas todavía mantenían su firmeza.

Por supuesto que todo esto era la impresión que Yamaguchi tenía a distancia. Y este pensamiento solo ocasionó que su intriga creciese.

 _¿Cómo se sentirá la mano de Tsukki?_

Un balón rebotó en la cabeza de Tsukishima.

—¿Quién...?—La voz de Tsukishima se alzó preparándose para encarar al culpable, esperando a Hinata o Kageyama. Pero el culpable no fue ninguno de ellos.

 _¿Qué… qué estoy haciendo?_ El cuerpo de Yamaguchi se había movido por sí mismo, y en el instante que reparó en lo que acababa de hacer, ya era demasiado para lamentar. Había tomado la determinación necesaria y no podía retroceder.

Todavía temeroso, decidió armarse de valor.—Tsukki, tú... eres... ¡eres un tonto!

—¿Huh?—Tsukishima creyó haber oído mal, por lo que se posiciono frente a Tadashi. Aunque la diferencia de altura era escasa, fue suficiente para intimidar al castaño.—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste...?

—Chicos…—Daiichi emergió de la nada con la misma expresión que le dedicó a la pareja anterior.— Ustedes también quieren un castigo ¿no es así?

...

El resto del entrenamiento continuó con normalidad; a excepción de un único pensamiento quedó en las mentes de todos: Esta había sido la primera vez que Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se peleaban.

—Yamaguchi… ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios te pasó?—soltó el rubio con notorio mal humor.

—Lo siento, Tsukki—se disculpó Tadashi, pero la sonrisita que le cubría todo el rostro decía que no estaba para nada arrepentido.

La mano de Tsukishima estaba caliente.

* * *

Por primera vez siento que pertenezco al fandom. Ni me gusta tanto la pareja, aunque Yamaguchi es muy _hot_ como seme.

Canción del día: a-ha - _**Take On Me**_

 _¡Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!_


End file.
